


It's A Kind Of Magic

by crumplelush



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: For once it's Andrew who is slow on the uptake.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	It's A Kind Of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octofied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octofied/gifts).



> For the Rooftop Club Discord Holiday Exchange

Neil shows up ten minutes late to class with his shirt buttoned up wrong and his familiar draped around his neck. He throws himself into the seat next to Andrew – the only seat left in the wildly popular Potions class and grins at Andrew through a mouthful of bagel. Sir mrrps and flops from Neil’s neck onto Andrew’s non-existent notes, where King peers disdainfully at him and turns her back to him in order to glare at Andrew.

Aaron – the only reason Andrew is even in this class – makes a noise of disgust the other side of Andrew, and his hawk familiar pecks at Andrew’s ear. There’s no reason for Neil to be taking this class. His magic is as chaotic as it’s owner. Literally. Neil is a chaos magic user. They don’t require tools to direct their magic, they work on instinct alone. Their difficulty isn’t in performing magic, it’s on stopping. They need to make sure they don’t use it constantly. Potions for Neil would be a purely academic subject, and Andrew knows he’s not that interested in the subject. Why he’s taking the class is beyond him.

Andrew also doesn’t need to take the class, but that’s more to do with his memory and willpower than anything else. He’s not a chaos user, but he can make his magic work by focussing enough. However, Aaron wants to be a healer, and needs this class to do that. Andrew had promised that he would help Aaron to do this, and Andrew’s impeccable memory is the best study tool. So, Andrew takes two of Aaron’s classes with him, and takes two that actually help his discipline.

The class ends and Aaron zooms off to the library for his study date with the girl from his Herbology class that he thinks his brother doesn’t know about. Sir clambers ungainly onto Andrew’s neck and snores like a chainsaw into Andrew’s ear. His neck is also getting wet from Sir’s drool. King looks disgruntled, even though she wouldn’t be caught dead acting like a scarf.

“What are you feeding this beast Neil? He weighs a ton”, he asked, and Neil laughed.

“Don’t be mean, he likes you!”

Andrew grunts as he stands up, gathers his things, and heads out to the lunch hall without bothering to check if his own familiar or Neil are following him. King goes wherever Andrew goes, and while Neil trusts Andrew completely with Sir, he wouldn’t let his familiar wake up in a crowded area without him. They get some burgers – Neil picking off his gerkins and tomatoes with his nose wrinkled in disgust and handing them to Andrew and eat to the sounds of Sir’s pneumatic drill impression. King steals some chicken from a neighbouring table who aren’t paying enough attention.

“Hey!” the guy calls out, but Andrew just looks at him, daring him to say anything, and the guy turns back to his diminished lunch.

Andrew is about halfway through his burger when Neil slams his down like it’s just offended him and blurts out “Are you going to kiss me?” Andrew nearly chokes on his burger.

“What, now?” he asks, and curses that this is the first thought that comes to mind.

Neil rolls his eyes. “I meant like, in general. Although I wouldn’t object to now.”

“Where has all this come from?” Andrew asks, trying to get a grip on this situation.

“Well Matt said it’s weird that we’ve been dating for three months and haven’t kissed yet…”

“We’ve been what now?”

“Dating!” Neil exclaimed, and then looked shocked. “Wait, did you not know? Have we not been dating? Did I get this wrong? Oh god!”

Andrew thought, very quickly. Three months ago, he’d asked Neil if he wanted to get coffee, avoiding Aaron who was in a mood about something or other. Neil had agreed, and Andrew had responded “great, it’s a date” without thinking much about it. Since then, Neil had transferred into Potions class – despite his unending animosity towards Aaron – they’d had lunch together every day, spent every weekend at each other’s homes, and – most telling of all – Neil’s familiar had gotten very free with Andrew’s personal space. Honestly, Andrew should have cottoned on sooner.

“No, you’re not wrong”, he says, interrupting Neil’s panicked ramblings. “I was just… slow on the uptake. Yes, I’d like to kiss you”, he said.

Neil peered at him suspiciously.

“You’re saying that we were dating, you just didn’t know it?”

“Yes” Andrew replied definitively and is rewarded by Neil throwing his head back and laughing. Andrew admires the long line of his neck.

King winds her way over to Neil and delicately leans back on her hind paws to place her front paws on Neil’s chest. Neil freezes in space while she sniffs at his face. She gently licks his nose, and then falls back onto the table and curls up into a loaf with her back to him. Neil laughs delightedly and looks at Andrew with a look of wonder in his eyes. Neither of them pays attention to King stealing the remains of Neil’s burger, too busy staring at each other.

“So”, Andrew said. “Do you want to go get a coffee later?”

Neil smiles in response. “It’s a date.”


End file.
